Come Back For Me
by The Shadow2
Summary: Pan and Trunks are married and Pan gives birth to a girl named Melea. A new powerful enemy comes and 4-year-old Melea is sent to the States so she can be safe. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
  
"What's that?" Pan asked; getting a horrible feeling that something was going to happen.   
"I don't know, but I feel it too…" Trunks said. He picked up Melea, who was crying. "I think Melea can feel it too."  
"Trunks, she's not old enough to fight!" Pan said, referring to her little four-year-old girl, Melea.   
"I know, but what are we going to do? She'll get killed!" Trunks said, trying to calm Melea down. "We could send her somewhere and go back for her after the fighting's done!" He said, packing all Melea's things up. She didn't have too many things.  
"Daddy, what is it? Mommy? *sob*" Melea said.  
"You have to go somewhere for a while Melea." An explosion rattled the house, and Pan toppled over, only to be caught by Trunks.   
"We'll come back for you, we promise!" Trunks said, while opening the capsule for a new, programmable helicopter that Bulma had just invented. Pan wrote a note that would go with her, saying to take care of her, and that her name was Melea. It said they would be back for her. Trunks programmed the helicopter to go to New York, NY in the states.   
"Mommy? Daddy?! No! I want to stay here with you!!!" Melea cried, tears streaming off her face. She might have been only four, but she was smart. She knew that she would not see her mommy and daddy for a long time. She would also not see Cale and Gosan, who had just burst through the door, telling them to hurry, the enemy was already there. They closed the door to the helicopter, and it lifted off. Melea pressed her hands up against the window, and cried. "MOMMY! DADDY! CALE, GOSAN! NNOOO!!!!!" she cried. She fell to the floor sobbing her self to sleep. Cale watched with sad eyes. He was humming a song he made up, but no one could hear him. A tear fell down his cheek. He looked at Gosan, and they flew off to battle.  
  
Next Chapter:  
"*yawn* I'm so bored. A 12-year-old with no parents doesn't have very many things to do around here…"  
  
  
There it was. Now tell me how much you hate (or love) it. Please! Okay thanx!  



	2. The People Ball.

Okay, SO SORRY that it took SO LONG to get this up! School work, and other Fics, and…. Laziness… got in the way of my writing, but don't worry, I'm writing some more! ^_^ (Readers- DUH!!!!!!) ^_^() Well…. Here it goes:  
  
Chapter 1. The People Ball.  
  
Melea turned off her alarm clock in the own room. In the foster home there were 5 girls whose parents or guardians that sent them here had instructed that they not be given to foster parents. There was a three year old, two five year olds, an eight year old and a 12 year old. Melea was the twelve year old. Since she was the oldest and needed her space, she got a room to herself. It wasn't too big. About 12 by 15, but at least it was hers! The other 4 all shared a very, very big room with each other. The eight year old didn't have school today, and the other three didn't go yet. She was the only one. She let out a defeated sigh. It was her last day she had to go. They were voting for the coolest boy and coolest girl today. The 7th grade King and Queen. She had been nominated, so she had to go to school. She got up and went to the closet and grabbed the outfit she had set out the night before, and walked into her bathroom. She hung up the clothes on a bar attached to the wall near the sink. She had picked out shiny, glittery, tight black pants and a tight black tank-top that said, Dark Angel on it in rhinestones.   
  
She pulled her long, purple hair out of the confining ponytail and took off her clothes, then gratefully stepped into the stream of hot water. She washed her hair, and stuff, and then turned off the stream of water with a sigh. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the shower into the cold air inside her bathroom. She grabbed another towel and dried her hair, then brushed through it. She let her clothes adorn her body and whipped off the fogged-up mirror. Crystal blue eyes stared back at her. She smiled as she brushed through her purple locks once again. She had long purple hair that went down to her lower back. She used her curling iron to flip the bottom of it under, and also to curl her bangs under. She put on some wet lips lip gloss and some shiny-white eye shadow. She turned to look in her full-length mirror. She looked gorgeous! She grinned back at herself. She turned back to the sink, brushed her already white teeth, and left for her friend's house. They always walked to school together. The cool thing about today was that before they named everything, there would be demonstrations of all sorts of things like science, math, sports, and martial arts! Famous people were coming to demonstrate things.   
  
"Hi Harmony!" Melea said as they started to walk side by side to the school.  
"Mornin' Melea!" Harmony said. She moved here two years ago from Texas, and she had the funniest accent! They walked without a word to the school. Melea had a ravenous appetite, but for some reason she didn't want to eat this morning.   
  
  
(Backstage…) Trunks said, "I wonder if this is the school Melea's at!? We've been looking for quite a long time and we still haven't found her! One more disappointment and I might…" Trunks stopped talking because someone had shoved a doughnut in his mouth.   
"Calm down Mr. Jitters!" Pan said laughing.   
"Hey guys, come here!" Cale said. Her was standing by the door, and he had it partially cracked open. "There's this girl, and she looks exactly like Trunks and Pan put together!!" Everyone rushed there. There was such a rush to get to the door that everyone fell out in a big ball of people. They knocked two people over, then the people-ball fell apart, right in front of Melea. Cale stood up. "You dorks! You made my hair all messed up! Then he turned and was met by the wide eyes of a girl he hasn't seen in a long time. "Oh… um… hi Melea!" Cale said.  
"Cale? Gosan? Mom? Dad?!" Melea said, backing away. "Are you…?" She said, eyes wide. "No way." Melea fainted.  
  
  
  
Okay, cliffhanger, or atleast I tried! This Chapter is dedicated to- SiN, Shana Princess or Darkness, DBZfemmefreak, pannybaby123, ~*Bee*~, and Angel. Thanks for reviewing when no one else would!!! P.S. I know the preview on the elast chapter didn't happen in here. I changed how I wanted it to be and it just didn't fit in! Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
